


When Will This Rain Stop?

by SleepingAshes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingAshes/pseuds/SleepingAshes
Summary: Summer and Qrow go on a mission together. Some things may come up that Qrow would rather not have brought to light."It wasn't me, was it? It was never me... It was Tai."





	When Will This Rain Stop?

**Author's Note:**

> First RWBY fic! Tai/Summer/Raven is very background!

The mission was simple, in theory. Summer and Qrow were sent to patrol an area due to increasing reports of Grimm in a small town near the edge of Vale. While no one had been hurt yet thankfully, they were to find any Grimm and exterminate them. Nothing they hadn’t done before. Both were incredibly skilled hunters at this point so they were sure they could handle it.

STRQ was supposed to go on this mission together, but Raven had insisted it just be the two of them. Qrow hadn’t questioned it at the time. Summer had her own theories on why Raven had done what she did, but kept them to herself.

Summer hummed as the two walked, ignoring the increasing amount of clouds gathering in the sky above. If it rained, they would deal with it. Qrow walked a few feet behind her, hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground.

He’d been like this a lot lately. Withdrawn, quiet… It was worrying the team. Raven had told Summer and Tai that if he was moping, he’d work it out himself but Summer wanted to help if she could. Qrow would open up if it was her, she just had that effect on people. Summer stopped and turned to face Qrow.

“I think we can take a break here for a while.” She said, smiling. “We’re not too far from the town now. We can eat lunch here and then get to work.”

“Whatever you say.” Qrow shrugged and followed Summer over to a log where she sat down and rummaged through her pack.

She handed Qrow a sandwich and got one out for herself. The first few minutes of eating were quiet. Summer wanted to change that, get Qrow to talk to her a little.

“Soo…” She said, setting her sandwich down on her lap. “What’s been going on?”

“We’ve been walking.”

“Qrow that’s not what I mean.” Summer said more seriously. “You’ve been...weird lately. Weirder than usual.”

“How kind of you to notice I’m ‘weird’.” He grumbled, frowning.

Obviously that had been the wrong thing to say.

“I didn’t mean it like a bad thing. It’s just...we’ve all noticed it. You aren’t talking to us, you won’t sit with us or do things with us like you used to. The most we see of you is on missions or in the dorms…”

“You, Raven, and Tai are together. I’m trying not to intrude on that.”

“You’re our friend. Our teammate! You wouldn’t be intruding on anything… And we’ve been together for a long time now but it’s only recently you started to avoid us. This wasn’t a problem before…” Summer sighed. “If you’re feeling left out--”

“I’m not.” Qrow snapped. “With a semblance like mine it's just better this way.”

Summer paused. He was pulling that line out, was he?

“Your semblance isn’t and will never be a problem for us.” Summer said. “You only say things like that when something’s really wrong.”

Summer was met with silence. She let it drag out a bit as she tried to collect her thoughts. Qrow could be difficult, she knew that. Raven could be the same way. It felt like the moment one of them opened up more the other began to shut themselves out though, and Summer was tired of letting that happen. She looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds were getting darker. It was going to rain soon.

Qrow sighed and stood up.

“We should get going. If we move quickly we can beat the weather.”

Summer sat for a moment, considering her next words carefully.

“Qrow I want you to know you can trust me… Not just as your leader but as your friend.”

“...I know, Summer. I do trust you. This is just… It wouldn’t do any good to tell anyone.”

Summer tilted her head in confusion.

“I don’t understand…”

“It’s good you don’t. That means I’ve been doing my job at hiding my fucked up feelings.” Qrow said with a bitter laugh.

“Wait…” Summer stood and looked at Qrow, studying him.

“Hmm?” It was Qrow’s turn to give her a look of confusion now. “Can we just get on with the mission. I’m done talking about this.”

“I’m not.”

Qrow frowned.

“Do you remember the dance before the Vytal Festival?” Summer asked.

She remembered it vividly. Raven and Taiyang had gone together, before Summer had become a part of their relationship. Summer was a little jealous but wanted to support them. Qrow had gone by himself and ended up dancing with Summer. As the two single members of team STRQ, they seemed drawn to each other that night. Summer had asked why he’d gone by himself. Qrow was popular with girls, he could have gotten a date. He’d simply said it wouldn’t have done him any good to ask who he really wanted to come with.

“What about it?” Qrow said after a minute.

“Just...bare with me. Do you remember our mission two months ago… When your semblance…”  _ Almost crushed me with a tree,  _ went unspoken.

“...Summer I’ve apologized for that so many times… I’m really sorry.”

Summer didn’t hold it against him. It wasn’t his fault, she’d been the one to tell him to amplify his semblance so the group could defeat the Nevermore they’d been tracking. Qrow had been so upset that his semblance almost hurt Summer. But he never looked more defeated than when Taiyang had shouted at him, told him his semblance was gonna get them all killed one day.

“It wasn’t your fault!” Summer assured him. “Last question. Do you remember Raven, Tai and I’s anniversary this year.”

It had been a few weeks back. They were taking the day off to spend time together and Qrow claimed he already had plans. He didn’t, they all knew it. He’d come back to them drunk as hell later in the day… None of them said a word about it to him later.

“I remember bits and pieces of it.” Qrow said, averting his eyes from Summer.

“Well...when we were out Raven said something that stuck with me. She said whenever I was alone with Tai, you looked...dejected. And then she pushed for us to go on this mission alone together. Tai’s teased me about ‘the way you look at me’ but…” Summer hesitated. “It wasn’t me, was it? It was never me… It was Tai.”

The look on Qrow’s face pained her. He looked shocked, hurt, and betrayed all at once. Unfortunately it was all the confirmation Summer needed to know she was right about what she said. Qrow didn’t have a crush on her, he had a crush on Taiyang. It had always been Tai. At the dance he couldn’t ask Tai because he was with Raven. The incident with his semblance made Qrow feel worse when Tai yelled at him. Qrow drank his jealousy and sorrow away on the groups anniversary because of Tai.

“Qrow, it’s oka-”

Summer was cut off by a loud crash of thunder. Rain began to fall, first a few drops but within a few seconds it was coming down heavy. Qrow seemed to recover his composure as the rain soaked through his clothes. Without a word, he schooled his expression and turned away from Summer.

“Qrow-!”

He wouldn’t listen. He walked away from her, disappeared behind a tree, and reemerged as a small crow. He flew away without so much as a goodbye. Summer was stunned. She knew she had been right but why did it bother Qrow so much? Why did his feelings for Tai make him react so negatively?

Another crash of thunder reminded Summer that time wouldn’t stop for her to think. She sighed, collected her things, then made her way to the nearby town so she could finish the mission herself. She’d never catch up to Qrow. The best she could do was give him space and talk to him again after the mission was done.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this longer and more dramatic, but I think where I ended it was better than dragging out for extra drama. I hope to provide more RWBY fics in the future!   
> I also take suggestions for what to write on my tumblr, dvasing!


End file.
